Melons are found within the family Cucurbitaceae, which contains about 90 genera. Most of the melons consumed as fruit are within the genus Cucumis, with the vast majority belonging to the species Cucumis melo L. Cantaloupe is designated as Cucumis melo var. cantalupensis, and goes by a variety of common names including mushmelon, muskmelon, rockmelon, sweet melon and Persian melon.
Melons represent an important and valuable crop. Thus, there is an ongoing need for improved melon varieties having enhanced agronomic and/or consumer traits.